Klance
by Ladyunibunny
Summary: Keith hasn't been taking care of himself lately, and Lance plans to change that. Along the way, Keith and Lance contimplate if maybe, just maybe, theve fallen for each other.
1. chapter 1

**Keith's point of view.**

"Hey mullet, where ya going?" Lance asked, as I was walking towards the elavator.

I had no energy to put on my usual scowl. I was in no shape to feed our fake rivialry.

"I'm going to the training room." I said.

Lance looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "When did you last sleep?" he asked.

"Three days ago." I answered. "Can I go now?"

"There is _no way_ you're training in your condition." Lance said. "Take a nap, you need it."

"but-"

"No. you're going to take a nap. If you don't sleep it'll take a toll on your health. I can't allow that"

"ugggg fine." I said. "Wake me up if you need anything."

when I turned my back to Lance, I smiled. I didn't know why or how. I just smile alot around him. I didn't know why I do, I just do. He treats me like crap, and yet, he cares? It's all too unfamiliar for me. I didn't like it. But, really, I wonded if maybe, just maybe...

My thoughts trailed off. I was too tired to think. Maybe I really needed a nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lance's point of view.**

I was done.

I was done with the way Keith treats himself like a piece of crap.

I was also done with giving a crap about Keith.

I was done being conflicted with my emotions.

I was done with alot of things.

So when I knocked on the door of Keith's room, just to make sure he'd followed my orders and actually went to bed, and when I was relived that he was, in fact getting ready for a nap, and when I said, "Good night mullet!" As I walked away, my mind was conflicted. And I hated it.

But, It wasn't the _worst_ felling in the world. It was like, you feel like you like a sertain person, but you're afraid they still want to rip your head off.

I didn't know if I liked Keith or not, and it sucked.

when Keith came back from his nap, he looked energized. for once he wasn't fighting himself not to pass out. That was good.

The only bad thing about that, however, was that he could be mad at me overtime. I didn't know why we hated each other so much.

"How was your nap mullet?" I asked.

Keith looked at me as if pondering something, but only for a fraction of a second. then his face turned to anger.

"I'm _done_ with you calling me that." He said.

He walked away, in the derection of the exit. just before he was out of sight, he said, "I'm going to space mall, ok? be back later."

"Ok mullet, see ya later!" I said.

after he was gone, I got up from my chair. I was going to figure out what was going on with my brain, and I knew exactly who to talk to. Someone really smart.

Pidge.


	3. chapter 3

**Lance's piont of veiw.**

"What do you need, Lance?" Pidge asked.

"I have a question. But first, I need you to promise me something." I said.

Pidge put away her gadget she was working on, and finally turned her atention to me.

"I need you to promise me that you wont tell _anyone_ what I say to you. Ok?"

Pidge nodded. "What's your question?" She asked.

"Why do you think Keith hates me so much?"

"Ok, before I answer that question, please exuse me for a moment"


	4. Chapter four

**Lance's point of veiw** "Uh, sure."

Pidge walked out of the room calmly, then when she was out of sight, I heard a distant scream of frustration.

Pidge walked back into the room. "It's about freaking time" she said.

"what makes you say that?" I ask.

Pidge facepalmed. "You haven't realized your feelings for each other until now, and it was driving my crazy! Or crazier, if that's even possible."

"Wait wait wait, back up. You knew?"

"Yes! yesh, you really need to get out of denial lane, and focus on the facts. For example, what is one of your most used flirt lines?"

"The name's Lance." I answered.

"Now who did you use it for?"

"Allura, the mermaid ladies, a whole bunch of alien laides," I counted."I pretty much flirt most of the time if i'm attracted to someone, whether I try to or not."

"And?"

"KEITH OH MY GOD"

Pidge nodded. "I know Keith likes you, but don't tell him that." She said. "You know how Keith is lactose intolerent, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, whenever he gets angry, he eats alot of lactose foods on perpose. And that includes when he's confused about his feelings. And that so happens if you were to like smile or maintain contact with him. It's common sense really."

"Ive got to tell him" I said.

"Duh." Pidge said. "Now go. I'm busy."


End file.
